The Legendary Red String of Fate
by HetalianPrincess92
Summary: It is said that a person's soulmate is out there and is connected to them by a simple invisible red string around their fingers. To some it's a blessing, to some it's a curse. Perhaps it was meant to be, and perhaps it was tampered by fate? Hetalia pairings include RoChu, NiChu, USUK, HongChu, HongIce, and Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Success vs Obsessed.

(The past, twenty two years ago)

The Vietnamese girl's eyes widened, "Is that true? You like a senior? Which senior?" It felt silly and embarrassing, for the Japanese student admitting his feelings about a student to another student. 'Could he honestly feel love towards another male student?'

"Don't tell me it's 'Wang Yao'?" hearing the senior's name ring off like a siren, made his eyes widened in a non-verbal response. A minute passes after the realization shock, he responds in a confused like tone, "Wang Yao?"

He knew his crushes' name and face, but for someone guessing it at a first try, was what confused him. Was it that obvious? Luckily, the Vietnamese girl took it as a 'Who is Wang Yao?' and not, 'Yes, it is Wang Yao.'

"A lot of male students have a crush on him for his feminine features. Clearly he is not a girl, but his petite small frame and long black hair makes him irresistible. I believe, there was once a student that attended Yao's middle school, that stalked him! He surprisingly had the same last name, but no relation to him. What I heard, the boy became so obsessive, he was dragged away to a mental institution, never heard from again. The rumor is, Wang Yao could turn his admirers into obsessive maniacs because of his rare female-like beauty."

If that was true, then the Japanese student would be next, however, time would tell.

Twenty two years later, that shy Japanese student became a very wealthy business man. His name was Kiku Honda and he is a very successful man. Before even moving to the United States to attend high school at World Academy, he was already arranged to marry an heiress of many Hot springs resorts throughout Japan. Kiku also was the grandson of the original founder of Honda automobiles, and was next in line to be the head of the main corporation's branch in Japan. After marrying his childhood bride after high school, Kiku and his wife was able to only have one child, their son and heir to their wealth, Misaki Honda.

No matter how much good fortune comes his way, Kiku could never let go over his unrequited first love. If it was meant to be or not, fate or a curse to tangle Kiku into. The heart does yearn for it's desires to have, but won't receive. Maybe that cruel reasoning is what brought Kiku far and wide to search for that individual from his past. Maybe they have something in common that the universe recognized and destined them together. Whatever the reason was, led him back to where it all started, twenty two years ago.

The classroom is flagrantly familiar, like when Kiku sat in the mid-section of seating, to stare at the back of a certain student's ponytail. Deja vu, at least.

A tall blonde man with thick eyebrows, entered the classroom with a disappointed sigh. He straightened his posture and brought his hand into a handshake position.

"Hello, I do apologize for arriving late, unfortunately I also have a teenage son." Said the English teacher with a British accent as he entered the classroom. Kiku and his wife, Sakura, shook the teacher's hand and sat down in the first row.

The classroom was empty, since its an hour early before first period starts, and it was a parent teacher meeting over Misaki's participation in class. His teacher, Mr. Kirkland was concerned, and so was another staff member on a different subject. However, that person was much later than Mr. Kirkland.

"We were not waiting long, Mr. Kirkland, but thank you for your kindness." Sakura responded with a sweet smile.

"Yes, well, you see, I'm afraid that Mr. Wang is late, unfortunately. He also wanted to speak to you too about an incident that happened this week. I guess he's running late as usual." Mr. Kirkland rolled his eyes at the end of his sentence. Kiku felt that he met this British teacher before, and that other person's name sounded oddly familiar.

"Let me begin on my comments on Misaki's grades. They are very good, nothing to worry about there, but I am concerned over his, 'in class' participation."

"What do you mean? Isn't his 'in class participation' part of his grades?" Kiku didn't know how to respond to that comment, but he is concerned as well.

"Well he does his homework, his assignments, exams, and they are all straight A's. It's when we do group activities, or when a student has to stand up in front of the class to read their essay, well Misaki doesn't feel comfortable about participating in that part of daily class exercises." Mr. Kirkland says with empathy, "I understand if he feels uncomfortable because he is struggling on speaking English. I know he understands English, just not the speaking and pronunciation part. I also believe, he thinks the other students may not understand that. Although, most of our students are in the same state, where they understand English, but back home in their countries they don't practice speaking it."

"Thank you, for empathizing over Misaki's situation and bringing it to our attention. We will practice speaking English in front of him at home, to help him get confidence. Thank you for your time, Mr. Kirkland." Kiku said smiling a friendly smile, while helping Sakura out of her seat.

"Oh, your welcome. It's good to see you again, Kiku." The British man smiled.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" before Mr. Kirkland could respond, an angry Asian man rushed in the classroom, talking on the phone and is yelling in Chinese? It looked like he couldn't take the conversation anymore and rudely hit the 'End' button.

"Aiyah, Little siblings don't respect their elders! Especially, when they are at work!" The man huffed.

"Finally you show up! Seriously, Yao, I'm not covering for you all the time!" Mr. Kirkland snapped. That's when Kiku remembered the British and the Asian men, they have met before.

"You must be Kiku Honda? Welcome aboard! My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am the student council president. If you need anything just ask! Alrighty, mate?" Arthur said with a smile. He turned to see another Asian student entering the room. "Yao Wang, you're late again! How many times do I have to cover you?"

"Wei! You try taking care of a younger bratty sister all by yourself, and then you could yell at me!" Yao shouted.

Kiku stared at the two like it was their first official meeting, but it actually happened twenty two years ago. "Kiku?" His wife asked noticing his unusual staring.

"Well, Arthur, if you must know, your little brother was late for work again, at my sister's restaurant. Why on earth did I listen to you? That boy is lazy! Just because he is Chinese and adopted, doesn't mean I could empathize on getting him a job at my sister's restaurant! Mei is calling me non-stop to get his ass to work!" Yao shouted. At some point, Arthur had to point out there were parents in the room. Yao got the hint a little late.

"Aiyah! Where are my manners! Hello, my name is Mr. Wang and I work in the main office as a secretary for the dean, the counselors, and principal's offices. I got moved to work there last semester, actually. I do have a few questions to ask both of you before you leave." Yao's anger disappeared rather quickly.

"About the incident involving Misaki, correct?" Sakura asked, with Yao shaking his head. They sat back down in the first row, while Arthur grabbed two folding chairs for him and Yao.

"It seems during Misaki's lunch period, he got into a bit of trouble along with a Russian student. I will also be meeting up with the parents of that student as well after school today. However, on Misaki's portion of the situation, he wouldn't explain his side of the story. I think he believes if he tattles he'll get hurt or bullied from the Russian student, again it's only a theory."

"What was the incident?" Kiku asked.

"Misaki was caught with his phone filming the inside of the girl's restroom, in the European hallway. The Russian student was outside of the door keeping a lookout, until he was questioned enough to turn Misaki in."

"How indecent." Sakura looked she was going to sob like her son was arrested. However, Kiku kept calm, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, we will certainly discipline Misa-" he was interrupted by Yao.

"Hold on! Mr. Honda, I would like the honors of speaking to Misaki, one-on-one counseling style. I believe there is more to be said, before deciding a punishment. I want him to speak to someone he could trust, obviously there is more information hidden, if he couldn't speak to defend himself. Our counselor, Matthew Williams, is an expert on therapy and student confidentiality. Misaki will feel comfortable, if it was not a teacher."

"I see. I trust you know best." Kiku responded with a smile.

'Because I know you, and I always trusted you. I'll always will.'

At the first lunch period of the day, Misaki Honda was told to bring his lunch to the counselor's office. Once he arrived with his lunch in hand, Mr. Williams greeted him inside his office, closing his door behind them. Yao watched to make sure Misaki did stop by, hoping his decision was better than simply disciplining the boy. He truly felt that Misaki was pressured into this incident by his peer, Alexander Braginsky.

Yao sighed, it seems lately his past friendships and relationships from his high school years are bringing back old acquaintances. Not that was a bad thing, just oddly surprising. Especially, since the father of this Russian student, was his prom date twenty two years ago.

If Yao remembered correctly, Ivan was a freshmen bullying students left and right, until he laid eyes onto Yao, he wanted to woo the Chinese senior. At one point, Yao gave in and allowed the Russian to be his prom date. He actually enjoyed the attention Ivan gave him, until summer was over. Starting late august, Yao would have to attend college. Their relationship became very distant, and later Ivan had to return home to Russia.

He'll be seeing Ivan again later today, hoping it goes smoothly. It's ironic, Ivan use to bully Kiku back then, and now his son is bullying Kiku's son. Again, Yao has to interfere to stop the bullying, since he was the mature peace maker. However, he is not only seeing an old flame later, he is also meeting Ivan's wife.

To Yao, it doesn't matter anymore. Especially, after he graduated college with a degree in teaching high school education, which currently he isn't doing at the moment, he did settle down with a nice Chinese girl and they had three kids. Mostly because mama Wang, pushed Yao to get married to her best friend's daughter. Surprisingly, Lang Chun-Ye, his wife's maiden name, attended World Academy and was in his graduating class. They just took the same classes in different class periods, and didn't officially meet until Yao graduated college with a bachelor degree.

Yao looked over to his Iphone (with a cute panda phone cover) and noticed he received a text from his wife. 'Lao Gong, I am visiting my mother tonight, please, feed the kids! wo ai ni, Yao.' The funniest thing is, Yao could imagine her silly giggle. He loved her, he loved the fact their humor is similar, he loved her smile, and the fact they could tell each other anything. Well, almost anything. Chun-Ye, didn't know her husband's previous relationships. Even though it was his past he wasn't comfortable bringing it up. There were times, that Yao's sister joked about their marriage saying, "You two act like best friends, instead of husband and wife!" Honestly, Yao would admit that comment was too true. He loved his wife, maybe as his best female friend.

"Honestly, Yao, you could day dream all day!" Arthur said casually awaking Yao from his private thoughts.

"Aiyah! What do you want?!" Arthur lightly chuckled as Yao smirked. Their friendship is quite hard to figure out. In fact, only they could understand it, perhaps it's because they go way back from middle school. Maybe it's because they were members in their high school's student council, or maybe they attended the same college for four years, graduated together and were dormmates. Whatever it was, they were extremely close and hid that closeness by acting that they fought constantly.

Arthur divorced his wife last year, for personal problems in the marriage, mostly on his end. His son is currently in his rebel teenage punk phase, which is driving his ex-wife and him nuts. Yao on the other hand, has two twin fourteen year olds, and a toddler at home. His son, is extremely lazy, while his daughter, is the opposite of her twin brother. She is responsible and helps her parents out constantly. Yao is thankful he isn't going through the same parenting drama as Arthur.

"I called Leon, he told me he had to visit his therapist, but he forgot to call Mei and tell her that. He says he will work the late shift and makeup the time on his suppose to be, day off." Arthur sighed. Yao smiled in a mocking way, but fixed his expression quickly.

"Why is he seeing this therapist constantly?" Yao's been hearing about this therapist way before he got Leon the job at his sister's Chinese restaurant.

In fact, it was the therapist that suggested to Arthur, that he should help his adopted Chinese younger brother to find a job, to help Leon with his anxiety and depression. Once Arthur mentioned that to Yao, Yao turned around and told him that his younger sister runs a Chinese restaurant by herself and is looking to hire someone to take the orders and answer the phone.

Ever since then, it's been nine months and Yao thought the therapy was starting to be less visits. Guess he was wrong.

"Actually, there's a new issue. He claims he is having nightmares every night. When I ask him, what are they about, he says its about someone he loves getting hurt. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much friends and definitely does not have a dating life, I honestly don't know who is this person he's in love with?"

"Maybe it's not romantic love. Maybe it's family relating type of love. Have you thought about finding out who his biological family is?" Arthur shook his head no. "Maybe you should start there."

"Right. Wait, Yao?" As Arthur turned to walk away he approaches again, "Could you stop by the restaurant during Leon's shift? It makes him happy to chat with you about stuff. He really looks up to you and all."

"Yeah, I have to feed the kids anyway, so sure. What's up?"

"Well, maybe you could ask his permission on finding out about his biological family. I mean, it's a sensitive topic to him. I had brought it up before many times in the past, and he never seems to excited about it."

"Yeah I guess I could slip that idea in our conversation. How old were you, when Leon was adopted?" Yao asked curiously.

"Let's see. He is now turning twenty two, I believe I was, well we both actually were twenty five at the time." Arthur laughed.

"That's correct, your mother was flying back from Hong Kong that summer, after adopting a boy from an orphanage from some program. We both waited at the airport to meet him as soon as they got off the plane." Yao explained.

"There's my mum with a seven year old Chinese boy, who only spoke mandarin, who took a liking to you right away. Mostly, since you spent your early childhood living in China, translating conversations for both of us. Mum turns to me saying, i'm naming him Leon!" Arthur and Yao laughed at Arthur's impression of his own mother.

"Haha, I remember!" the laughter died down, "Yeah, I'll definitely be there for free dinner for myself and the kids. I'll speak to my number one fan, don't you worry." Yao winked as Arthur snorted.

"If that's what you think he is to you, fine by me!" Arthur turned to leave waving his hand goodbye.

Once the students were finding their transportation back to their homes, Yao waited in the classroom where the meeting of student, Alexander Braginsky, will take place. It shouldn't take so long to speak to the Braginsky's about the incident, and what measures they would need take to get Alexander to confess about bullying his classmate. Yao paced up and down the front of the classroom before hearing the door opening. He turned to see the Russian student and his mother, but not his father. It actually relaxed Yao to not seeing his old high school boyfriend face to face.

"Hello, my name Mr. Wang, i'm the secretary in the main office. Also, i'm in charge of this meeting, please sit, Mrs. Braginsky." Yao must admit, Ivan's wife is stunningly beautiful. She is tall, with long flowing platinum blonde hair, similar to Ivan's and their son's hair color. She is thin except for the obvious, double D's.

"Thank you, you must be Yao. Ivan's first love, da?" Yao froze even though she seemed polite and not angered by that fact.

"I don't believe I was. I believe he had a girlfriend back in Russia, before transferring to this high school, all we did was went to prom, afterwards we became distant and moved on." Technically it was half true.

"Once I found out the name of the staff member we were meeting with today, I asked my husband who attended here before, if he knew that name. Would you like to know his response?" She still smiled innocently, but her words weren't.

"No, not at the moment, we came to discus-"

"He said, Yao Wang works at World Academy? His eyes lit up with joy, but his face has fallen with despair. He then said, it's been twenty two years, he wouldn't want to see me. He explained you were his first love, and that he cheated on me by falling in love with you. He returned to Russia after he graduated so he could finally marry me. I do know during our marriage, he only thinks of a certain person instead of the wife who stood in front of him. Now, I finally found out who. It was you, da." Mrs. Braginsky answered.

Once that meeting was over, Anya Braginsky drove herself and her son home without a word. They went inside the 'millions of dollars worth' mansion, known as their home, and went into different rooms for the rest of the night. The Braginsky's were rich, like Russian Mafia rich. Thanks to Ivan, being the current head of the Russian mafia, and his wife, the beautiful Anya, was a famous Russian model.

Anya entered their master bedroom to see Ivan watching a Russian horror movie. He notices her and smiles, while she pouts.

"I guess it did not go well, da?" He asks.

"Da, Alexander threatened a student to film images of the female student's bathrooms. He's at risk of being expelled." She sat on their bed beside Ivan, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Do you still love him?"

Ivan didn't need to respond to make her aware that he still did. In fact, why else would the head of the Russian mob move back to the United States, making his son attend the high school that he once attended, also is where his first love is currently working at? Ivan done his research years ago, more like decades ago.

Ever since Yao graduated high school, he still had connections to find out everything during Yao's college years. Even when he had to return back to Russia, he still researched about Yao's up to date life. When Yao got married, Ivan burned a printed out wedding pictures of her, he stole from facebook. If Yao moved on, so should he. At least he thought he did, he still continued tracking, stalking, and researching his first love.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to get him to fall in love with me again. I don't care how long it takes, or how much money to spend, or whom to eliminate, I will have him."

"What about, if he puts up a struggle?" Anya doesn't feel confident that Yao is the type that won't resist. Ivan ponders the question before answering with a smile.

"My love for him will make him understand, that he won't survive without it."

"Ivan, dorogoy, you are starting to sound like a very obsessive man, da." Anya continued, "Just like Natalia.."

Ivan jumped up, grabbing to shake her, "DON'T EVER PUT ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS HER!"

After closing hours, in a small Chinese takeout joint, Yao sits down with his teenage son and daughter, with his sister holding his toddler daughter. The Wang family just finished eating an getting ready to leave. However, Yao thinks it's a good time to mention to Leon, who is finishing sweeping up the floor, about finding out about his biological family.

"Leon, I was wondering, maybe you would like to research your roots. Find out who your family is or family linage-"

"I know who they are, Lao shi." Leon responded too quickly, he knew where this conversation was heading.

"That's wonderful! Would you like to meet them?"

"I already have."

"Already?"

"Yep. Although, I never even told them that i'm related to them, I just know who they are since the orphanage back in Hong Kong gave me their information."

"That's amazing! You should tell them. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to-"

"No. That would ruin our current relationship. Leave things the way they are! I hate if them knowing, changes how great our relationship is at moment."

"Leon, that's a little.." Yao honestly didn't know how to phrase it.

"I'm happy right now, Lao Shi." Leon smiled.

"That's all that matters then." Yao smiled back.

~~FIN~~

-To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: If he stays, he's a keeper!

(The past: twenty two years ago)

"Mama!" A woman turned around in the crowded streets of Florence, to see a young Italian boy running towards her. She looked confused, never seen this boy in her life. Fortunately, another Italian boy stopped him from running towards her. "Scusa, miss. My idiota fratello confused you with our mother. She has your natural beauty, si!"

"Oh, Si! I understand. You boys should go home before it gets late. Before mama gets angry, Ciao!" She turned away waving goodbye to the Italian boys.

The one who called her mama, turned to face his older brother, "Fratello? Why, did you lie to her?" The older boy had tears streaming down his face, "Because, Idiota, she doesn't remember us. She will never remember us. One day, you'll understand, that not everyone is lucky to know their own mother."

"Why doesn't she remember us?"

"Feli, Papa didn't want us to look for her anyway! I should of never listened to you in the first place! She now knows our faces, but will never know who we are! Idiota!" The older brother cried.

"Lovino, fratello, don't cry!" Feliciano hugged his older twin brother. Lovino and him both knew, this was the last chance of seeing the woman who, once remembered being a mother of two twin boys. Tomorrow, they will be moving to United States with their father.

Twenty two years later, Lovino Vargas, age thirty six, works two part time jobs in Manhattan. His day job, he is the private assistant to a famous artist world wide. His night job, is just business oriented, as he would say.

The artist has a beautiful manor in the country side of Italy, but prefers to spend his free time in a huge studio apartment in New York City. Wherever he goes, so must Lovino. Lovino doesn't mind the traveling, he just can't stand his lazy boss. No matter how many times Lovino threatens to quit as the assistant to the artist, he never fulfills that threat though. Mostly because you can't quit on family, and Italians know that.

Feliciano Vargas was discovered as a talented artist back when he was in high school at World Academy. In fact, the principal called in Giulian Vargas, the twin's grandfather and legal guardian, into his office to discuss the young artist's work.

"Mr. Vargas, your grandson, Feliciano has drawn inappropriate images in his sketchbook. However, the body proportions are incredibly perfect! Similar to Di'Vinci and Raphael. How is he able to draw the naked human form to be exact?" The art teacher exclaimed.

"Si, i'm aware of his talent! Back home in Italia, this was basic art education! I was told that Feliciano was able to grasp the talent quickly than other students in our town. However, Lovino, didn't receive the artistic talent." their grandfather responded.

"Oh, I actually knew that! Lovino can't even draw a perfect circle! Hehee." The art teacher giggled.

"Si, it's true!" Laughed Giulian.

Meanwhile the twins heard it all outside the door, listening to the two talk about Feliciano's talent and Lovino's lack of talent.

"Fratello, did you hear that? I am talented." Feliciano smiled.

"Apparently, I cant draw a damn circle!" growled Lovino.

Shortly after that meeting, their grandfather chose to transfer Feliciano to an art school in Italy. Unfortunately, he didn't know where to transfer Lovino. A neighbor kid, who also attended World Academy as a senior, enjoyed hanging out with Lovino. Lovino didn't enjoy hanging around the Spaniard, but still put up with him.

That Spaniard offered to take Lovino in, to continued high school education at their school, while Lovino's brother and grandfather returned to Italy. Before Lovino could answer, his grandfather already agreed for him.

"Antonio, you tomato loving bastard! How dare you take me in!" Lovino stomped around in Antonio's bedroom.

"Relax, Amigo. I know you don't have much friends, well any. I do want to be yours, though! Si, we will be the best Amigos!" Antonio jumped around excitedly.

"I am NOT your Amigo! Capische?" Lovino hated his annoying personality. Why this kid?

"Si, we are more like hermanos!" Antonio smiled.

"First off, I have no clue what the hell that is! Secondly, aren't you amigos with that German jerk and French man whore?" Lovino asked.

"Si, Si. We are the three amigos since middle school!" His eyes lit up, "However, you hermano are going to be my roommate and best compadre!"

"No, thank you!"

Twenty one years later, Lovino is on a balcony of his famous artist brother's apartment, smoking his second cigarette. He is still friends with his only friend, Antonio all these years. They watch sport games together, even the world cup, drink together, celebrate holidays together, and knew everything about each other. Antonio knew Lovino more than Feliciano did.

Feliciano respected Antonio's friendship with his brother, and hired him to help Lovino. He even paid for Antonio to travel with the twins when they traveled. He lived literally next door to the twin's Manhattan apartment. In fact, he was on his balcony right now smoking cigarettes too, keeping Lovino company as always.

"Like I was saying, I really enjoyed the newest art exhibit. Is it stopping in Vegas, any time soon?" Antonio was loyal and didn't stick around for the free lifestyle, in fact he requested to pay for his rent and his personal needs. He really wanted to be there for Lovino, not for Feliciano. How come this man didn't use the twins if they were handing out a free ticket to luxury? Lovino never understood Antonio's way of thinking and kindness.

"Yeah, sometime at the end of the schedule. Why do you want to go to Vegas so badly? Didn't know you gamble."

"No, Lovi. I enjoy seeing scenery, and New York doesn't have natural beauty compared to the mountains and canyons in the west coast. I'd love to see these red canyons the internet mentions a lot!"

"You mean the Grand Canyon? Isn't that in Arizona?" Lovino wiped his cigarette on the ash tray.

"No. I mean the Red Canyons in Nevada. They call them, Red Rock Canyon, because the canyon is literally made out of red rock."

"Sounds stupid, but if it's a must to see, then fine." Lovino shrugged.

"You'll see Lovi, it's amazing! Oh, by the way, my amigos are stopping by to catch up. Please stop by, and bring Feli! We are going to have a wild night!" Antonio winked.

"You're an odd ball, you know that? Fine, i'll bring him. Do know, if German bastard grabs my ass again like last time, i'll kill him. I won't hesitate!" Lovino opened the sliding door and slamming it.

"Of course! Si, I remember. You crack me up, Lovi!" Antonio giggled.

Antonio opens the door to see Feliciano smiling holding a tray of something, and Lovino looking away holding two bottles of expensive Italian wine.

"Speriamo che non siamo in ritardo. Grazie, for the invite, I brought cannolis for dessert!" Feliciano said handing the tray to Antonio.

"No, not at all! Gracias, Feli! Gracias, for the wine, Lovi!" Antonio smiled helping Lovino with the two wine bottles.

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino shrugged.

"Ah, Lovino! Comment allez-vous? It's been too long, no? That Italian olive skin is enticing, Oui?" The french man winked at a quiet blonde standing behind him. Lovino haven't seen Francis since Antonio's high school graduation. Still, he shined with a glow from moisturizers and male cosmetic products. He smelled like a strong men's cologne, with a beautiful floral scented blonde hair that flowed shortly above his shoulders. His blue eyes made the Mediterranean sea jealous of it's color.

Lovino described him as a male whore. Francis flirted with everyone, male students, female students, even both genders of teachers. He seduced many for the love and lust part, not for grades or anything.

Behind him, a younger male around Lovino's age blushed at the wink. Lovino doesn't recognize him.

"SO, THIS IS THE YOUNGER BRUDER, YOU SPOKE OF!" Yelled an obnoxiously loud German, startling the poor blonde guy.

"Oui, Gilbert, this is my precious Matthieu! Don't we look alike?" Francis said grabbing this, Matthieu?

"NOT AT ALL! AT FIRST I THOUGHT HE WAS A HOT BABE, HAHA! HOWEVER HE'S HOTTER THAN YOU, PRETTY BOY!" Gilbert laughed. Lovino noticed that, that German bastard never changed.

Gilbert spoke too loudly, it echoed the whole apartment. It was his obnoxious personality that scared children.

"Bruder, you are making a scene!" said an unknown German accent.

"FRANCIS, ANTONIO! MEET MY LITTLE BROTHER, LUDWIG!" Gilbert pointed out. Everyone turned to see a much bigger German entering the apartment. For once, Feliciano looked surprised.

"WAIT, A DAMN MINUTE! YOU SAYING, THIS BIG GUY IS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER?" Lovino shouted.

"He looks older than you, you know?" Francis pointed out.

"It could be the height, Francis." Matthew responded.

"I apologize for my bruder's loud speaking. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Nice to meet you, amigo! Your brother and I go way back! Francis too." Antonio smiled. While everyone, including Feliciano, started chatting with the Germans, Lovino felt left out and sneaked out of the apartment for fresh air.

It wasn't even five minutes, when Lovino stood down the hallway to think to himself, not knowing someone following him to the elevator.

"You were always kind of anti-social, weren't you, Lovi?"

"ANTONIO?" Lovino jumped of being startled.

"Would you like to have a private dinner instead? I could let them eat in the apartment, and knowing Gilbert, he'll entertain everyone with his logic. hehe."

"What logic?"

"Exactly."

"You would ditch your guests? You are a fool." Lovino mumbled.

"I would, just to be your fool." Antonio smiled.

"What?" Lovino started to sweat, did he honestly hear a love confession?

"We've been better friends longer than those two ever been with me! I enjoy just spending time with you." Antonio entered the elevator, "Coming?"

"Uh, yeah." Lovino steps inside. "Just friends?"

Antonio nodded, "No, more than friends."

Lovino was afraid to ask, "What's more than friends?" He gulped.

"Compadres." Antonio winked. That's right, he mentioned that before, twenty one years ago, when he asked Lovino to move into his home.

"Right, compadres." why did he feel bad if it was just that?

Lovino returned home late with Antonio, they unlocked their doors and went inside their seperate apartments. Lovino entered the kitchen, and heard Feliciano giggle from his bedroom. 'It's three in the morning, Feliciano goes to bed at nine every night!' He walked over to Feliciano's bedroom door and knocked.

"Shh..Si, Lovino, is that you?"

"Fratello, why are you still awake?"

"No, No reason." The door wasn't locked and Lovino opened the door to see something he wasn't comfortable of seeing.

Antonio was already laying in bed when he heard through the walls, "YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR STEALING HIS VIRGINITY!"

"Ay, i'm awake again." He yawned. "Wait, that was Lovino!" Antonio jumped up, ran out side his kitchen, unlock his door, and banging on the twin's apartment door, "Let me in!"

The door opened to see a panicking Feliciano in a bath robe.

"What's going on?!"

"Lovino saw Ludwig and I...in my bed." Antonio blushed.

"What?"

"It's not how it looks or sounds...you see, Gilbert and Francis was drinking, and they left, well forgot their brothers. Matthew is in Lovino's bed for the night, Ludwig and I shared mine." Feliciano explained.

"I see. I'll fix this." Antonio noticed Lovino running around with a steak knife chasing a terrified German.

"Ve didn't do anything! Stop chasing me and crying!"

"You bastard, think you could steal his virginity! I'll chop off your German Sausage! Us,Roman Catholics wait until we are married before doing the kinky stuff!" Lovino waved the knife while talking with his hands.

"Calm down, Lovi! Feliciano explained.."

"Explain what?!" He shouted.

"What's with all the noise, eh?" Matthew rubbed his eyes walking out of Lovino's bedroom.

"What the hell is that french bastard doing here?" Lovino yelled.

"First off, i'm Canadian. Second off, I speak french and English. Besides, Francis and Gilbert were too wasted to let us know they were leaving and haven't realized they ditched us. Feliciano offered us to stay here until they realize their mistake."

"Ohhh...You swear to me, you didn't take his virginity?!"

"Ja! stop vaving your knife around!"

"Fine. You live another night! I got my eyes on you, potato eating bastard!" Lovino said walking away with a puzzled German. 'Are all Italians like this?'

"Lovi, if you need a place to sleep in for the night, you are welc-" Antonio smiled.

"Fine, Whatever!" Lovino interrupted walking out with Antonio.

~FIN~

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Love At First Chat-Site

Signing onto his computer to check messages from an online chat site, Emil waited all day to hear back from his online crush. Humming to the sound of his computer turning on, he impatiently waits for it to finish.

Six months ago, Emil's older brother created a profile for him to meet new friends on some site called, "Friend-Space". His reasoning was simple, "You are twenty-two years old and have no friends!"

"I do too have friends!" Emil argued this argument many times before.

"My friends and your pet puffin, don't count!" He replied. His older brother was so concerned, he created the profile with the username, 'ICE'.

It wasn't long until Emil decided to check it out anyways, and found an online chat buddy with similar interests and personality. The first conversation was started by this user, "HongKongBoy."

"Why ICE? Initials for something?" Emil replied no, saying that he was nicknamed ice for being ice cold towards his peers.

"I guess I should be called ICE as well." The user replied.

For six months, they chatted non-stop for hours. That Emil actually enjoyed someone else's company besides his brother's friends. In fact, they discover new things each every day about each other that were sometimes oddly similar to each other. They both see a therapist for the same reasons, they both have an older brother that they can't stand but still won't replace, they both love the same bands and movies, the list goes on.

To Emil, it was love at first chat site, except for HongKongBoy, he was already madly in love with his college professor.

As soon the site is up, Emil sees clearly that HongKongBoy is online. Before he could send a chat, the user beats him to it.

"Did you get a cellphone yet?" Emil is too broke to buy a new phone, his old one was accidentally left on the public bus. He replies no, while another message came through.

"Okay, how's your day?" He smiled and replied, it was boring and lonely. Which was true, his brother and his friends went to a bar without him.

"I know how that feels. I miss teacher." This college professor again is getting on Emil's last nerves. He replied, did you ever confessed your feelings to him?

"No. I found out who my biological family were, and I have a feeling it could change things between us. I am happy where we are at moment, hate for it to be awkward." Emil doesn't quite understand it. He responds, why would he care about your background information?

"Because, he knows my biological family. I'd hate it if it caused a mess of things, especially since they have already moved on without knowing about me. Besides, teacher has his own loved ones. He wouldn't want me." Emil wanted to comfort him, he replied, you will always have me.

"Ha, I know! I do want Mr. Right to notice me, and it's getting harder and harder for me. I keep talking in short sentences because I get nervous around teacher." Emil believes that HongKongBoy only thinks he's being friendly. He replies, maybe I could be Mr. Right?

"I believe someone is out there waiting for you. Teacher once said, everyone has a soul mate out there for them. They are connected by this imaginary red string of fate that wraps around their ring finger and ends at their soul mate's ring finger. I believe teacher's and mine are connected, however he is blinded and bounded by this woman." Emil felt saying, that's his wife, but couldn't. He responded again, I meant I could be your soulmate.

The typing from HongKongBoy's end, stopped abruptly.

The next day, Emil notices HongKongBoy online. Before he could send an apologetic message, HongKongBoy sent a message.

"I never did ask, what is your name? Oh, where do you live?" Emil stared blankly before replying, Emil and New York.

"Cool! Me too! My name is Leon, and was wondering if we could meetup in the city on Friday." Emil smiled, yes, I would love that very much.

"Great, it's settled! My brother, Arthur wanted to meet my new friend. We are taking you to dinner, he'll pay." Emil smiled. I'm glad he wasn't mad.

The restaurant, that Leon mentioned where they were meeting, was packed with people. Emil noticed Leon immediately, "Hello!" Leon smiled and waved him inside.

"We were already seated, but I told them that I would wait outside for you. By the way, I told them it's our first date, so act romantic!" Leon said escorting Emil towards the table. He wondered, who was them? He was more than sure to remember Leon mentioning his brother being there, but who else?

"Hello, you must be Emil. My name is Arthur, i'm Leon's older brother. This is Peter, Leon's younger brother, and Yao, my colleague and co-worker." They all shook hands, and Emil sat down thinking. Leon has mentioned about his adopted family being from England. However, who is this Asian man?

"So, Emil, do you work or attend school?" Yao asked. The booth they sat in, was big to have three people on each side. Yao sat towards the window, with Leon sitting next to him. Peter sat opposite of Yao, with Arthur sitting between him and Emil.

"I'm researching colleges and job opportunities at the moment. I use to work part time at an ice cream parlor for a few years, until they went out of business." Emil noticed Leon smiling and staring at Yao.

"Lao shi, what do you think about him?" Leon smiled. Emil thought it was strange, who is Lao shi?

"He is quite a catch, isn't he Arthur?" Yao winked. Arthur looked at him stunned.

"What is wrong with you two?" Yao and Leon both giggled at Arthur's response, "Any ways, that's good to know you are doing your research and not just settling."

"Yeah, very good." Yao smiled. Leon, again was trying to get Yao's attention. "Lao shi, What do you like more about him?"

"Who is Lao shi?" Emil interrupted. Allowing four pairs of eyes to turn to him.

Arthur quickly explained, "Lao shi is a mandarin term for teacher or mentor."

"Lao shi?" Emil's eyes grew wide. Lao shi means teacher? Leon's crush wasn't on his college professor? It was on his brother's co-worker?

"I thought you were in college?"

"What gave you that idea? I work part time at a Chinese restaurant owned by Lao shi's sister."

"Who is this teacher you always talk about, then?" Yao noticed Leon's shocked stare.

"Me. Leon always looked up to me, like I was this important role model in his life." Yao smiled. Someone should tell Yao, not a role model, more like a husband.

"I see." Emil responded, "Yao, are you married with a family?"

"Yes. I have a beautiful wife and three wonderful children." Leon's face remained non-emotional but his eyes were glaring at Emil.

"So, you are happily married, correct?" Emil kept pushing it.

"Of course, I am." Yao giggled, "Why, wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." Yao looked confused. Arthur was confused. Leon wanted to kill Emil.

"It was very nice to meet you, Emil. Until we meet again, take care!" Yao waved goodbye and walked away in front of the restaurant. Emil noticed Leon spoke no words since he made the connection.

"I need to go grab the car from the valet. Would you care for a ride back home, Emil?" Arthur asked.

"If that's okay?" Emil nodded.

"Of course, be right back." Arthur smiled and walked towards the valet.

"So, could you please kindly tell me why you asked me to come here tonight? You originally said it was just your older brother, NOT his co-worker! Then, you said it was a date, and Lao shi means teacher. Why was your crush there?" Emil demanded answers. Peter was behind both of the two and spilled it all.

"You must be an idiot. Obviously, he wanted to make Yao jealous by saying he was dating someone, but Yao is married and has kids. He told everyone he was dating you, because you would believed it as well."

"PETER, SHUT UP!" Leon looked up staring at Emil, "He is my soulmate. I do know that. I am sorry for not telling you anything, I didn't mean to use your feelings in a horrible manner. I had an opportunity to make him feel like he lost out, but it didn't work out. I still want to be your friend, until I give up trying to win him. He was my first love ever since I was adopted from Hong Kong. He understood me and spoke my language, he looked out for me, and helped me understand English better. I simply cannot give up easily. I hope you could understand and forgive me."

"I do and I forgive you. I didn't think he meant that much to you." Emil knew Leon was serious about Yao since their first chat, but to find out the reasons why, well that's something no one would understand but them.

Emil walked over and hugged Leon comforting him, "I'm sorry too." Leon held him back sobbing.

"I know. I forgive you too." Peter rolled his eyes.

"You forgot to tell him about you and Yao being re-" Peter was interrupted by a car horn.

"Alright, get in the car!" Arthur shouted.

~FIN~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: First Love, Later Marriage

Twenty two years ago Arthur Kirkland sat at the last window in his classes' homeroom. He was a straight A student like his long-term friend, Yao Wang, however he sat in the back of the class while Yao sat in the front.

He would look up to see a sophomore student sitting behind Yao, that student previously just joined the student council, only to be closer to his obvious crush on Yao.

To Arthur's right, sat the three popular students, nicknamed "the bad touch trio". Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo was the friendliest one of the group, except he hated Arthur because his friend Francis didn't like him. Francis Bonnefoy was the playboy type, always flirted with everyone, it disgusted Arthur because of his slut-like mentality. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the loud mouth of the group, would constantly put others down but keeps his image up. All three students were seniors, only Francis was part of the student council with Arthur and Yao.

Gilbert begged Francis to allow his younger brother to the student council, Yao just approved Kiku to join, while another member just left to transfer back to Italy and his twin took his place, which means Arthur has to approve one more member. Arthur had that on his mind all day, however a new school year means new opportunities. His newest opportunity is a freshmen sitting right in front of him, snoring away.

They just met a couple of months prior over summer break, Arthur wouldn't believe to see him again, especially not at World Academy.

Before first period, Alfred met some students by the bleachers, introducing himself and his fun summer activities. He mentioned about having fun with an eighteen year old at Coney Island. A British student that was no fun until he pushed him to relax a bit.

Arthur on the other hand, was telling his fellow council members about meeting a younger guy and the craziness that occurred. Francis snickered, saying "Our cold heart friend is in love." Yes, perhaps it was love.

"Summer was a blast!" Alfred shouted. He explained the beach wasn't too crowded, and he was able to build a sandcastle to resemble the white house. The weather was beautiful, a perfect beach day.

"It just happened so fast." Arthur sighed. Arthur hated the beach, but he went anyways for his ambitious mother's birthday. He hated sand, it tracked a mess in between his toes. He hated summer weather, he yearned for the winter. However there was a guy playing in the sand, a really good looking guy. His facial features were beautiful, and was built with a strong and healthy figure. Arthur was too skinny, and had pale skin with those thick bushy eyebrows. He fell hard for the guy. The guy looked up to see Arthur staring foolishly at him, he smirked and waved towards Arthur.

"I met a guy drooling over me." Alfred smirked. The guy looked older, however some people may say the same to Alfred at times. He was pale, and truly thin, but Alfred fell for those green eyes. Just like emeralds, they sparkled when the light flashed on them. Alfred knew the guy found him attractive, almost to a drooling point. Arthur quickly put his sunglasses on to hide his shame.

"Met a stupid guy." Arthur mumbled. Alfred walked towards Arthur and asked for his name, when Arthur replied in his British accent, Alfred blushed for a split second. He got excited responding quickly, "A foreigner! Awesome! Could I call you, Artie, for short?" Arthur didn't know how to respond, but he admired that Alfred actually thought he was cool.

It seemed that night should of lasted longer. Who could of known they would of met again?

"Did you get laid?" Francis winked at Arthur, making Arthur shiver in disgust. "No, you git! Not everyone has sex on their first meet or date!" Francis snickered.

" Did you see his car?" Antonio asked the newcomer. "No, dude, he was with his mom!" Laughed Alfred. "What a loser! Hahaha!" Gilbert shouted.

"We were swimming and he got a cramp." Alfred jumped into the water shouting to Arthur, if he could swim. Arthur's rolled his eyes because his outfit got wet when Alfred jumped into the water. He took his shirt and cargos off, to reveal his British flag swimsuit. He jumped in, while Alfred splashed him. He did cramped up immediately. Arthur should of waited longer since eating lunch with his mum earlier.

"He jumped in the water and got me soaking wet." Arthur complained. He didn't mind at first, until he went home later to see his brand new cargos all wet and covered in sand. He needed to take them to the cleaners the next morning.

"He got so cramped up, he almost drowned. Though, I was a hero dragging him out of the water.." When Arthur cramped up, the water went over his head. Alfred grabbed him quickly and brought him to the shoreline. Arthur stared at him, like a lifeguard saving his life.

"Such an idiot, he returned to the water splashing me." Arthur watched Alfred return to the water splashing him again. Like an adult one minute, and a child in another, which perfectly described the guy before him. "My name is Alfred, by the way." How rude was him, for not asking the guy for his name after telling him his! Alfred, such a nice name.

Once the sunset was out the two went roaming around.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Yao asked, Arthur blushed. "Oui! He did!" Francis shouted pointing at Arthur's obvious blush.

"Did you guys fight?" Gilbert asked. Alfred shook his head, "He may of complained a lot, but he never said no." He winked.

"We went bowling." Alfred said, mentioning Arthur sucked at bowling. Arthur hated the sport but enjoyed seeing Alfred have fun. Arthur kept getting gutter ball, and strikes for Alfred.

"He bought me lemonade." Arthur pretended to gag. While Arthur ended his try, Alfred returned with two iced lemonades from the snack bar. If Arthur would of known, he would of wanted hot tea.

"We made out so hot." Alfred winked. After Alfred won two bowling games, he led Arthur to the dock. Arthur was against the first kiss, that lasted up to an hour before he felt that girls were peeping and filming them.

"We were there until it was dark." Arthur was receiving text messages from his ambitious mother, asking where he was. Arthur said he had to meet her by the parking lot before she calls the cops. Alfred offered to walk him back at least. He agreed.

They started to cross the sand heading towards the parking lot.

"You don't need to brag!" Gilbert laughed. Alfred smiled, "Are you sure?"

"He sounds like a bore! Why didn't he grab you and suck you off?" Francis smirked. "Not every love story has sex in it! Well yours does, you whore." Arthur responded.

"At the end he held my hand". Arthur blushed. Alfred held Arthur's hand, until Alfred tripped and brought Arthur down with him. Crashing into someone's sand castle.

"We ended up topping each other in the sand." Alfred stared at Arthur's emerald eyes, leaving Arthur to lose control and he grabbed Alfred's shoulders to level him for a passionate kiss.

"He was sweet. Too young for me." Arthur whispered the last part. Alfred asked Arthur his age. Eighteen, he replied. Alfred smiled, 'cool an older dude!' Arthur asked him his age too, "Fifteen, but I look eighteen, some say." Arthur's face dropped.

"Dude was older and legal." Alfred winked.

Alfred helped Arthur back up and they continued to walk towards the parking lot.

"Did he spend a lot of money on you?" Yao asked. Arthur shrugged, why was that important?

"Does he have any hot friends?" Gilbert winked with his thumbs up. Alfred laughed, wow he must be desperate.

"I saw his mother's Volkswagen, kind of beaten down." Alfred said to see Antonio and Gilbert laugh.

"Maybe, we'll meet again." Arthur said blushing.

"That would be awesome!" Alfred said enthusiastically.

"Wonder If I ever see him again?" Arthur sighed.

"My boy toy Arth-" The bell rang for first period. Everyone groaned so loudly.

Twenty two years later, Alfred and Arthur are seeing each other, except that they are in different states. Alfred is part of a film crew in Universal Studios, and visits Arthur in New York, when he can.

They skype when they can, they call each other every night, despite the time difference. Alfred is even ready to propose to Arthur, after all these years.

This week in Los Angeles, is Alfred's thirty-seventh birthday. It is also the fourth of July, and Arthur's family and friends are flying out for Alfred's birthday bash. Even Alfred's half brother Matthew, would be flying out from New York. Perfect weekend for proposing in front of fireworks!

"Are we there yet?" Peter said kicking the back of Arthur's seat. Arthur had the window seat, with Yao in the middle, and Matthew on the end. Peter sat behind Arthur, with Leon sat behind Yao, and Yao's son Shen sat behind Matthew. In front of Arthur was his son Benji, Arthur's ex-wife Alice sat in front of Yao, and in front of Matthew was Yao's wife Chun-Ye. Behind Peter's seat was Arthur's mother Sarah, Arthur's father George sat behind Leon, and Yao's daughter Li sat behind her brother. Luckily, Yao's sister closed the restaurant for the week, so she could stay home with her niece.

"NO! STOP KICKING MY SEAT!" Arthur turned yelling at Peter. Arthur's parents are divorced but still came to support Arthur's relationship.

"Mum! Arthur yelled at me!" Peter shouted, unfortunately she was listening to her Ipod. "Quit fighting!" shouted George. Leon kept trying to get Yao's attention, "Lao shi, are you hungry? Thirsty? I'll buy you a drink." Yao giggled, "I'm fine, but thank you. Sweetie, you thirsty?" He asks Chun-Ye. she turns and nods, "Yes, ginger ale."

"Excuse me, miss? Another ginger ale for my wife." You could see the disappointment in Leon's face. Peter notices and quickly asks Shen, "Are your parents' happily married?" Shen raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Chun-Ye, when were you planning to visit London?" Alice asked. Chun-Ye always wanted to travel, and when her father booked a trip for her and her sisters and brother to go to London, she wanted advice from her British friend. "Next week, for three weeks. I hope Yao and the kids be okay." Alice laughed, "Yao is a grown man, he will be fine."

"Wei, Baba!" Shen shouted. "What is it?" Yao responded. "Would you date a guy?" Shen said, making his mother spit out her ginger ale. "WHAT?" Yao jumped. "Calm down, I meant if you were single would you?" Yao blushed before responding a simple no.

"That was a lie." Arthur smirked. Yao flipped him off leaving a giggle from Arthur.

Once the plane landed, Alfred had a limo ready to pick his guests up. "Dude, Artie, you made it!" Arthur and him went to hug, but were stopped by George with his hand out for a handshake. "You must be Mr. Jones. A pleasure." Alfred knew that Arthur's father was strict and a reason behind why his parents divorced. Arthur's mother was mentioned to be fun and ambitious.

"Yeah, Alfred is just fine, dude." George's face twitched when he was just called 'a dude'.

"Hello, Alfie. My name is Sarah Lynn, i'm Arthur's mum. This is my adopted son, Leon, and my youngest son, Peter." She said smiling. Alfred knew he would get along with her. He waved when he recognized someone, "Yao, dude!" Yao smiled.

"Hello, Alfred. It's been a while, hasn't it. This is my wife, Chun-Ye, and our children Shen and Li." Alfred laughed, "I thought for sure you'd be married to Ivan Braginsky."

"Who is Ivan Braginsky?" Chun-Ye asked. "He was Yao's prom date!" Alfred answered. Chun-Ye turned confused, "I thought you didn't go to prom?" Yao started to sweat, "I did...not go to prom. Silly, Alfred, hehe."

"Okay? Matty, there you are!" He hugged his half brother. "Great to see you too, Alfred." he said politely. "Alfred, I want you to meet my son, Benjamin and my first wife, Alice." Arthur called him over.

Leon walked over to Yao, "Lao shi, who is Ivan Braginsky?" Yao paled."Shush! Before Chun-Ye hears you! He was an old boyfriend back in high school." Leon smiled, "I see. I won't tell at all, Lao shi." Yao smiled, "Thanks, Leon."

They were staying at Alfred's mansion, where there werent that man rooms but still big. Arthur and Alfred shared Alfred's bedroom, with Matthew sharing a room with Leon, Chun-Ye shared a room with Yao, the twins shared a room with Peter, Alice shared a room with her son, leaving the divorced couple share a room together.

Afterwards a BBQ was out in the yard while fireworks went off nearby. Alfred knew where this was the right time, he knelt in front of Arthur, who was seated at the end of the patio furniture, grasping his hand.

"Arthur, since we met when I was fifteen and attended the same high school the next month we have met, I've always knew we were a perfect match. Will you marry me, and start a new life with me in it?" Arthur cried, "YES! Of course!" and hugged him tightly.

The Fireworks ended with the last image of an American flag in the night sky.

~FIN~

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Eternal Sakura:

Authors Note: (There will be some historical references, without any accurate history behind it. Power of fan fiction!) After introducing the four main relationship scenarios, it is time to trace these individual's past. Yao Wang, Lovino Vargas, Leon Kirkland, and Alfred F. Jones, all have their own ancestry linage that predicted their current relationships and friendships. Now, lets start the true story of "The Legendary Red String of Fate!"

In Kyoto, Japan, the only son of the Emperor of Japan, watched the cherry blossoms bloom in front of his window. The year is 1864, and the prince is extremely excited to marry his chosen bride.

Originally, Prince Kuroh was suppose to marry a wealthy girl, hand chosen by his parents since his birth. However, young Kuroh was a spoiled prince, since he was the only heir, he argued that he wanted to choose a young man his age, to be his wife. It wasn't until he first met that boy, that he claimed his heart has been stolen. His father, Emperor Honda agreed to allow his heir to marry the eldest son of the Emperor of the Qing dynasty of China, who his son greatly admired.

In the spring of 1864, prince Kuroh and his bride are twelve years old and preparing to be married that day. Kuroh, truly excited and feeling love's true blissful high, ordered everything to be perfect.

It's been four years after the second Opium War, and the Emperor of China agreed to allow the wedding between his eldest son and Kuroh. Hoping this to improve relations between his kingdom and the kingdom of Japan.

In a different room getting ready for the ceremony, a twelve year old male bride, writes a letter to send back home. The bride's tears stained the piece of paper with the ink smudging a bit. He writes, 'Today I will be married to prince Honda Kuroh, as a token of peace between our kingdoms. I wish xiao mei and xiao xiongdi could of came to see me. I miss you both and baba very much. I heard the Empress is trying to conceive us a younger sibling, I hope for the best. Sincerely, Wang Tao.'

A knock hits the door before opening, Tao stands up quickly wiping away any shame off of his face. "It's time for your wedding." Tao nodded and followed the servant.

Time has passed, when the young lovers have matured to be nineteen and their love has now become one-sided. Tao recently received a letter from back home in China, requesting him to return home at once, before the Emperor passes away. Tao is truly devastated to hear about his father catching a rare virus, and told Kuroh he must return home quickly.

"We will both return to China together. I'll make sure a boat is ready for us." Kuroh nodded, but Tao stopped him.

"Wait, I," Tao didn't know how to tell him, but he must, "I would like to return home alone."

"Osoreirimasu?" Kuroh would never allow Tao go anywhere without him. Tao has written to his sister, Mei for seven years, describing Kuroh as a 'over protective', 'over obsessive', and a 'leech'. Truthfully, Tao couldn't take his husband anymore. No matter, how much love Kuroh had for him, he just couldn't return the feeling. It was time to go back home, and be present as the heir to the Chinese Emperor.

"I would like if you could trust me, and not follow me home." Those words were perfectly selected to open Kuroh's eyes.

"I do trust you, it's the world I don't trust. If anything ever happened to you, I would be lost. My love for you is never ending and eternal. Just like how you are my beautiful eternal sakura. You will always bloom inside my heart, I cannot allow the cold winters and scorching summer heat to effect my delicate spring flower. Please, allow me to escort you personally, or don't return to China at all." Kuroh pleaded, gently tilting Tao's chin upwards to stare at his precious wife's eyes. It cant be this way, it's time for me to break away from him.

"You don't trust me, I can sense that you are lying. A few years ago, my stepmother has given birth to a son, and if I cant go back to seize the throne, a five year old will be Emperor of China! Would you think that's a good thing?!" Tao shouted. Kuroh could see the pain in his eyes, he never wanted his sakura to ever be unhappy. "Kuroh, I am trapped. I am a trapped bird. Is that what you wanted for me? You wanted me to feel caged in? I want to fly, fly back home! Please release this tragic bird's life back to his freedom."

At that moment, those perfect selected words have set himself free.

As Tao was on a boat back to China, Kuroh approached his father, the Emperor. "Osoreirimasu, chichi. I do believe you have conspired with Tao to leave me. Why did you help him to convince me to allow him to travel back to China without me?" Kuroh had a feeling those words belonged to his father, but Tao played the puppet.

"You really did keep him here as your pet. Is it so wrong to set the man free?" Emperor Honda asked, "You don't have to answer, because I already know how you would answer. It was true love, Oto-san, Tao was my everything. It's time to find a new everything." He clapped his hands, as a way to signal someone to approach.

A young beautiful lady stepped towards the two, "Konnichiwa, Kuroh-san." She smiled.

Kuroh gritted his teeth as he recognized his former arranged bride.

Once Tao returned home, his coronation was as soon as he arrived. He was too late to see his father, but was welcomed by a very excited prince. Prince Wang Xiang enjoyed Tao's company from day one, while he couldn't stand his other older siblings. In fact, the prince had a tantrum within the first week, for the fact that Tao wasn't comfortable of Xiang crawling into his bed, and asked him kindly to leave.

By the time the Emperor Wang Tao was twenty, Xiang requested more than once that the Emperor would make him his wife. It was an odd request that many people in the palace frowned upon, but Tao agreed until Xiang was old enough physically to wed, that he'd marry him. Once Xiang heard that the Emperor agreed, he excitedly asked the palace servants to teach him how to cook and sew, in order for him to feed and make clothes for his husband.

"That child is very odd." Said Min, the Emperor's chief adviser and younger brother. Min was only five years old when Tao married Kuroh, also Mei, their sister was eight years old. Tao just giggled, "If it makes the child happy, I don't mind. Hopefully, once he is sixteen, he would probably gotten over this fantasy and changed his mind by then." Who knew that in ten years, Xiang would never give up on his silly dream.

The next day would be the wedding of the Emperor to his male Empress, and Tao is sneaking around the palace. Tao is now thirty years old, and Xiang is sixteen. When Xiang turned twelve he requested to be known as the Emperor's protector, and was taking lessons on martial arts and fighting with weapons to improve on protecting his husband's life.

Xiang's over obsessed affection has changed him in a short amount of time. From bride to body guard, and body guard to bride, the young prince wanted to be perfect for his husband. However, Tao wanted Xiang to give this up, but couldn't break the young prince's heart. It's been nine months and Tao has already had a secret lover hidden. A young wealthy Russian man, has been kept hidden in a different part of the palace, away from Xiang's jealous like vengeance.

The man was twenty eight, and worked for the Emperor on teaching him modern western ideas on military, technology, and medicine. All considered bad from breaking from traditions, however, Tao was enchanted by the young stud. If Tao wasn't keeping a promise to Xiang, he would of chosen the Russian as his male bride, they have been intimate after all.

Once Tao reached to the Russian's bed chambers, he knocked softly to see the door open slightly. Tao walked in grinning, knowing quite well his lover was the only one awake for the night.

The next day, the whole palace was panicking, the Emperor was missing.

Emperor Honda Kuroh sat down staring at a wedding invitation in his hand. Apparently, he just received it today, an invite to his once beloved's wedding. Kuroh's body may have moved on from Tao, but his heart has not. A crying baby could be heard from outside his room, he thought again, 'I know that's not my child! If Tao isn't his mother, then he isn't my responsibility.' His mind also has not moved on.

Xiang sat down in front of a British man who deals with paranormal beliefs and legends, hoping he knew where his husband has disappeared to. The British man, Oliver Kirkland, was part of a Chinese mail order bride service over seas, and was stopped by officials and brought to the palace.

"I was told that you could identify paranormal things. I need you to help me locate my missing husband! Our wedding is tonight." Xiang showed no emotion but his tone was upset. Oliver blinked a few seconds, "Wait, i'm not arrested?" Xiang sighed, "If you could help me find my husband, I promise I wont arrest you." Oliver nodded.

"What do you know about the red string of fate?" Xiang asked.

"It depends, why would you need to know that to locate your husband?" Oliver asked confused. Xiang lifted his left hand and gently wrapped his right hand's fingers over the left hand's ring finger.

"Because, we are soul mates. Could you see my red string?" Oliver could see it, however the news didn't look good for Xiang.

"Legend has it, that my red string is connected to my soul mate. Follow the string, and you will find my husband." Oliver shook his head.

"I'm sorry, love. Your red string is broken." Xiang jumped up slamming his fists on the table.

"What do you mean, it's broken?!" Xiang's emotions were starting to appear in forms of tears and shock.

"As I said, it seems that your string isn't attached to anything. It has fallen to the floor, signaling your soul mate is no longer alive. If your husband is truly your soul mate, it means he has died. I could help you locate his remains, but our deal has to still be on the table." Xiang nodded before sobbing violently.

Is Tao dead?

On a ship towards America, a country for freedom of speech, press, and religion, Sergei Braginsky is reading a letter that his beloved has written to him.

"I was once a caged bird waiting to be free.

Once, I was set free from my cage, a bigger cage has trapped me.

Until I have met you, and your promises to set me free, I am truly happy to have you beside me.

Set us free together, as we wed to be.

Freedom awaits us and more opportunities.

Wang Tao and Sergei Braginsky. We are finally free, to be happy! -Tao" He giggled at the sweetness, "Tao, did we do right thing?" Sergei asked.

"Honestly, to everyone else, we have not. However, I believe we did." Tao didn't want to lie, its true. He abandoned his family, his home, his people, and even Xiang. Sergei abandoned his family, his home, his people, and his wife, prior before meeting Tao.

"I am finally happy, Sergei."

"Me too, Tao."

What they didn't know, a Japanese man watched them closely. Studied the two, while ripping up a wedding invitation in a pail and lighting it up on fire.

~~Modern times~~

"Lao shi?" Leon Kirkland placed a plate of shrimp in lobster sauce in front of his crush, Yao Wang, at the Chinese takeout restaurant he works at. "Hmm?"

"What are you reading?" Leon sat down across from Yao. Yao had a puzzled look upon his face.

"My brother back in China, is getting married. Also, he discovered the long lost burial place of an Emperor of China, that we are descended from." Yao said like it wasn't interesting.

"What? Really, Like, that's so cool!" Leon said interested over the news.

"It's about time he settled down."

"Not that, Lao shi! You are related to an Emperor of China?"

"Yeah, Emperor Wang Tao and his successor Wang Xiang. Why?"

"It's just cool is all!" Leon was interrupted when a customer walked in, "Crap, back to work." Leon got up to walk by the cash register, the customer recognized Yao.

"Wang-san, Good afternoon." Kiku smiled. Yao gestured him to sit down.

"Nice to see you again, Kiku. How's Misaki and Sakura doing?" Kiku felt something at first but smiled nonetheless, "They are well. How about your family?"

"They are good too." Leon approached Kiku with a menu, "Like, is this dine in or take out?" Leon felt a ping of jealousy.

"Dine in, if that is okay with you, Yao? I would like to join you today for lunch." Yao nodded, "Of course, please make your self comfortable."

Leon growled, "I wouldn't think Mrs. Wang would appreciate you eating lunch alone with a man." Yao and Kiku both looked up confused.

"What are you talking about?! This is work! Kiku is a married man, and a father to my student!" Kiku's heart shook.

"oh, my apologies." Leon said and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that Kiku, I just found out from my son that Leon may have a silly crush on me. Please do ignore that little outburst." Kiku nodded, so another competitor has shown up to love Yao, unforgivable.

"Aiyah, kids these days, hehe" Yao giggled.

"Yeah." Kiku would never admit it, it could be thousands of years, and his heart will still belong to his precious sakura.

"Tao? Tao? Dorogoy?" Sergei couldn't believe it, his beloved lover was dead. Someone slashed his back with a sharp object and left him to bleed to death. "No...Please, don't leave me! I don't want you to..wo ai ni, Tao..." He silently sobbed, cradling his lover in his arms, crying into the night.

His killer was already in a life boat rowing back to the nearest dock. The killer wanted to attack the Russian but couldn't see in the darkest part of the ship for stowaways, and accidentally slashed his beloved Sakura with his katana sword. Once he gets home, he'll commit seppuku for dishonor.

~FIN~

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

The timeline was supposed to take place between 1864 and 1882, which would be between the Meiji Era of Japan (Emperor Meiji reigned 1867- 1912), and before the first Sino-Japanese War (1894- 1895). I know the characters are not correct (It's hard to find Chinese Emperors to fit the description for Yao. So I created Tao as a made up Chinese Emperor of the Qing Dynasty.) and had to improvise everything. Yes I researched everything before typing.

This chapter discusses the past lives of Yao Wang (Tao Wang), Kiku Honda (Kuroh Honda/ 2P Japan), Leon Kirkland (Xiang Wang), and Ivan Braginsky (Sergei Braginsky/ 2P Russia). Oliver is Arthur's ancestor (2P England), who could clearly see that Xiang's soulmate's life span was cut short. It could always have been like that or maybe it was truly Tao all along! Also, there will be a second part to this chapter, keep waiting!

Okay lets clear up any confused terms:

-xiao mei (Chinese/ Mandarin): Little Sister

-xiao xiongdi (Chinese/Mandarin): Little Brother

-Osoreirimasu (Japanese) Excuse Me.

-chi chi/ Oto-san (Japanese) Father

-Konnichiwa (Japanese) Good Afternoon

-Lao Shi (Mandarin) Teacher or Mentor

-Dorogoy (Russian) Darling or Sweetheart

-Wo ai ni (Chinese) I love you

-Seppuku (Japanese) Japanese ritual suicide of belly or abdomen cutting

-HetalianPrincess92


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Do you remember when..?

(The present)

"Mei?" Mei looked up from reading the doujinshi she bought off of ebay. It's been two weeks since Leon and Yao met Kiku here at the restaurant. Ever since that day, Leon had something on his mind. Leon knew Yao and Mei since he was a child, but hearing they had a brother, is news to him.

Also, the fact that he's an archaeologist, is amazing too.

"Yes, what is it?" Mei mumbled. Leon leaned over the table to get a peek at the doujinshi she was reading. "I didn't know Yao and you have a brother back in China? Why is he in China, and not here with you? Is he a big named archaeologist or something? Like, what's his name? Oh, what about this Chinese emperor, you are related too?" Leon asked curiously.

Mei rolled her eyes and put her doujinshi down, obviously she wouldn't be able to finish it now. "Our brother's name is Min, he is the middle sibling. When our mother wanted to move to America for a better opportunity for us, father was against it. They were divorced and asked us each to decide who we wanted to live with. I chose Mama, so we could open her dream restaurant here in the city. Min chose baba, so he wouldn't feel alone. Yao wanted to see another country, so he came with Mama and I. Our father was a big named archaeologist, and Min was his apprentice originally. They worked for years to find the legendary spot of where our ancestor was buried. Emperor Wang Tao was nicknamed as 'yǒnghéng de yīnghuā', which means 'Eternal Cherry Blossom'. His legendary beauty has enchanted many and made men and women to compete to win his heart."

"Eternal Cherry Blossom?" Leon blinked. Mei sighed, "Well, he won the hearts of a Japanese emperor, his younger half brother, and a exiled son of a czar of Russia. That he eloped with the Russian, on the day of his wedding to the Prince Wang Xiang. His death occurred on a ship heading to America, but the Russian couldn't go through with disposing the body by himself. He brought the Emperor's body back to China, seeing a very pissed off prince. Xiang had the Russian executed for kidnapping and murdering the emperor. Afterwards, he arranged to build a underground palace to bury the emperor and himself. Xiang committed suicide inside the sealed tomb, but left their servants to be silenced afterwards. Their other brother, became emperor and erased any traces of their history from any official records, making Wang Tao and Wang Xiang a legend. Now, Min has finally discovered the tomb that was believed to be a underground palace, dedicated to Xiang's eternal love for Tao. Sounds interesting, especially since Wang Xiang was obsessed over 'the red string of fate' theory. It's the best part of the legend."

"The red string of fate?" Mei rolled her eyes again. "Seriously, you don't know the theory? Legend has it, your left hand's ring finger has an imaginary red string that connects you to your soulmate's left hand's ring finger."

"I already know the theory! I meant, like, why was he obsessed over it?" Leon snapped.

"Because...he heard the tale a million times by Tao...he fell in love with the theory and the one who told him it. He believed that Tao was his soulmate, and his eternity. So romantic!" She said picking up the doujinshi again.

"Yes. Very romantic!" Leon smirked.

"Kiku, I...I..must apologize. That was very inappropriate of me...I mean, let's forget it ever happened..okay?" Kiku didn't hear a word, he was too busy kissing Yao's neck again. Yao woke up this morning with a foggy memory, with a splitting migraine, and let's not forget to mention being in an unknown motel room naked in bed with Kiku. Yao remembered him being the one to initiated the flirting, but how they end up here, he had no clue.

"No need to apologize. I simply enjoyed every minute of our time together." Kiku whispered in Yao's ear.

"We are both married and have children. This wasn't right.." Kiku kissed Yao's lips to shut him up. "I would rather be with you instead." Kiku smiled.

"Lao shi, are you coming over tonight to help me study?" Leon asked on his phone. Arthur was reading the paper while Alfred made popcorn in the kitchen. It's August and in two weeks, is back to school or work for Arthur and Yao. "Okay, cool, I made dinner. Like, if you're hungry and all. See you soon." Leon smiled for split second before hanging up.

Peter ran down the stairs smirking, "Was that 'hubby'?" Leon rolled his eyes. Alfred snickered and answered for Leon, "Yes."

"Stay out of it!" Leon glared. "Dude, seriously. You may have a shot, since he was slutty in high school. He had a thing for Asians, but went out with Ivan after prom." Alfred said handing Peter a bowl of popcorn he freshly popped for him.

"Yeah, he looks slutty sometimes too!" Peter said with a mouth full of popcorn. "Shut up!" Leon glared at him.

"Honestly, Yao turned Ivan into a straight A student, and from bully to popular in one school year. Ivan was hopelessly in love with Yao, well before the whole school rumor went around." Arthur said sipping his tea.

"School rumor? Remind me." Alfred said confused. Leon looked at both men, hoping it wasn't a bad rumor for Yao.

"Remember my graduation?" Alfred nodded. "Well, Ivan overheard many different rumors about Yao being deceitful during their relationship after prom. One rumor was, 'Yao Wang had a threesome with the Korean twins from third period'. Another was, 'Yao Wang was seducing the history teacher for good marks'. Let me think.."

"The twelve grade history teacher? Mr. Beilschmidt?" Alfred asked confused. Arthur shook his head, "No, No, This guy was temporarily a substitute for a couple of months. He was Italian...Mr. Vargas, I think?" Leon's face is getting more in shock after hearing his beloved Yao was sleeping with a teacher.

"Well the last rumor was about a student on the student council with us and Ivan. In fact, Ivan threatened him afterwards. 'Kiku Honda is in love with Yao Wang and stalks him' was it, I think?" Arthur said casually, leaving Alfred laughing hysterically. Leon blew a fuse, "Kiku Honda, did WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Leon. These are just rumors, from over twenty-two years ago! I bet none of them are true." Alfred shook his head, "No way, man! I bet the one about Kiku Honda is true!"

"How so?" Arthur asked puzzled. "Because, that dude was hopelessly in love with him. He constantly was staring at Yao for months in our student council homeroom. In fact, that Vietnamese girl, in my first period Geography class told me, 'Kiku says he has a crush on that senior, Yao Wang.' She told me because I invited Kiku over my house to play video games once after school, and she lived next door to me. She was like, 'Why was Kiku over your house?' and I had to explain to her, 'Well he likes video games. Why do you care?' and.."

Arthur couldn't take this conversation anymore, "That's enough! We get it!"

"Did Ivan beat Kiku up?" Leon asked. Alfred and Arthur stopped to think, "Honestly, I'm not quite sure really."

"Yeah, dude, i'm not sure either. I wouldn't doubt it though. I mean, Yao was Ivan's world, and he needed to protect his world from any danger."

"So, what happened to Yao's and Ivan's relationship?"

"Like, I said, he heard all these rumors and he got so upset, that he didn't show up to his boyfriend's high school graduation. Yao was upset so he broke it up with Ivan the day after our graduation." Arthur explained.

"Well, that's that." Yao said after checking Leon's homework. Leon couldn't lose to Kiku, since he heard the rumors from Yao's past.

"You should spend the night, Lao shi!" It came out like a squeal.

Yao's eyes widen, "Um, sure. Where can I sleep?" Yao asked. He wasn't going to lose Yao again.

"Upstairs with me."

~~FIN~~

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: A short chapter unfortunately, I had a long busy day. Next chapter, would most likely be a Spamano. Okay, so, yǒnghéng de yīnghuā, is Chinese for Eternal Cherry Blossom.

-HetalianPrincess92


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Travel.

(Spain. Year 1492.)

A young Spanish girl knocked on her guest's bedroom door ready to change the bed sheets. "Hola, Leo. I came to change the sheets." She overheard a groan and a whine, "uh, hola, Maria . Could you please return later?!" He answered loudly in an exhausting tone. "No, I cannot. Uncle Miguel ordered me to change the sheets. Could you please open up so I can do my chore quickly?"

A sound of him rolling out of the bed to unlock the door, was very audible. "Si, fine. It's too damn early to argue." He said in an annoyed tone, opening the door for her to enter.

She sighed, "Mr. Vargas, it's the late afternoon! How many drinks did you have last night?"

Another groan from the Italian man hinting that of a hangover. "It was my birthday last night, I have a right to celebrate!"

She tore off the messy sheets, huffing in doing so, "That doesn't mean to drink your night away! Listen, you will be traveling to India soon on a ship for months, you think you could drink and party all you like?! Wait until the feel of the sea pushing you around through choppy waters, and the sea sickness pulses through you-" Leo ran out of the room feeling sick to his stomach.

Maria smirked, "That one not so bright," She sighs, "Just like Uncle Miguel."

Leo ran down the hallway spewing in a mop and bucket that was left there. After he felt better, he wiped his drool with his long sleeve. He was in a sense, a true mess. He felt his feelings being bottled up for months inside. First his home, then his grandfather, his brother, and now here on an expedition he was dragged into because of his stupid cousin. What's next to make him more stressed out?

"Hola, Leo!" Interrupted by the Spaniard who gave him a place to stay. A ward to the king and queen of Spain, Miguel truly knew how to be the top annoying person on Leo's list.

"Why the hell are you always in a good mood?! Don't you ever have a bad day?" Leo's eye twitched when he sees Miguel's huge smile and laid back facial features. Nothing ever pisses this man off, or makes him have a bad day.

"No, my amigo. Why should I live in darkness, if the sun will always come out again? That's my motto!" Miguel's innocent chuckle made Leo's eye twitch again.

"What a stupid motto! That didn't even make sense to my question! I'm NOT your amigo, I'm your guest!" Leo shouted.

"Ah, but Leo, it did answer your question on if I ever have a bad day, si? Now, now, as long as you're a guest in my home, you're my amigo!" Miguel chuckled again.

Leo rolled his eyes, "My head is killing me, you bastard."

"I guess we did party a little hard last night. Ah, why did such a great night have to end!"

"Because you were the one passing my vino like its water! How the hell are you okay with no hangover?"

"Ah, now Leo, that's a Spaniard's secret!~~" Miguel chuckled.

"Hopeless." Leo mumbled. 'This guy is getting on my nerves,' he thought to himself. "Time to find my stupid cousin! You coming, you bastard?"

"Si, of course my amigo! We'd be the greatest compadres of the seven seas! You and me, right?"

"Could you stop spewing nonsense and help me find my stupid cousin? Let's go!"

"Si, Leo!"

The Italian and the Spaniard came across a court yard with a beautiful water fountain in the the center. Maria was running behind them trying to catch their attention with a letter in her hand, "Leo! A letter came addressed to you!"

Leo turned to grab the letter, instantly ripping the envelope apart. "Who is it from, Leo?" Miguel asked curiously.

Leo sped through the letter quickly crumbling it up and tossing it to the ground. "News from back home in Napoli. Let's go!" Unfortunately, Miguel picked it back up to read.

"Dear Leonardo," he started, "The fever has gone down, but Alessandro still has no energy or appetite. We do wish for safe travels to you and your cousin Christopher. Your late, Nonno's fortune is enough to help your brother to be treated, so don't worry about his condition! Love and miss you, mama." Miguel started to tear up.

Leo stopped in his footsteps, "bastard." Miguel wiped his tears, "So, your younger brother is critically ill? Your grandfather passed away and left the inheritance to help pay for doctors and medical expenses? Why are you going on an expedition you already hate, if everything is going to be okay back home?"

"You, bastard! That money isn't enough to help cure him! No amount of money in this world could cure him! I'm doing this because he wanted me to finally see the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Alessandro always wanted to travel because of some made up fairy tale bullshit grandpa use to tell him! Since Alessandro is in no condition to travel, he wants me to see the world and tell him about it afterwards, but Columbus bastard wants me to be part of his damn crew! I'm never going to be able to see the world and return home in time before Alessandro is gone. I'm doing this for him, not me, him!"

"That is so sweet! You're doing this for your little brother! Such a good brother you are!"

"Shut up!"

"It's true!"

"Shut up, you bastard! I only have one brother!"

"Awwwww."

"SHUT UP!"

(The present)

While wandering the streets of Madrid, Spain, Lovino and Antonio searched for hours for Feliciano. They came here to open a new exhibit for Feliciano's newest art gallery, "Marukaite Chikyuu." Oddly enough, the name is in Japanese and was created by Italians and a Spaniard.

"Where the hell did that idiot ran off to?!" Lovino shouted sitting on a public bench exhausted. It's been literally three hours when Feliciano was discovered not following the two.

"Si, I'm not quite sure. Last I heard him say, "let's get gelato!" Unfortunately, Lovi, Spain doesn't sell gelato. Odd, right?"

"Of course Spain doesn't have gelato! It's an Italian dessert!" Lovino shouted.

"Would you explain to me why America has it, then?" Antonio smiled.

"Fuck you!"

"Language, Lovino! I don't like it when you talk to me like that!"

"Fine. I'm sorry, you bastard!"

"Much better!" Antonio giggled.

"So, would this small family owned castle,be okay for you to stay in?" Asked a Spaniard man.

"Si, it's perfect! A real Renaissance castle! Big brother would definitely enjoy staying here instead of a modern hotel!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly. One of the art museum directors approached Feliciano earlier, saying a family wished for him and his crew to stay at their Spanish castle. They said it was an honor.

"Senor Vargas, if I could ask, are you related to the famous Christopher Columbus?" Feliciano turned puzzled.

"Not that I know of? Why, sir?"

"I have seen an article in, "World Wide Art," and noticed in a photo of you and your twin brother. He looks a lot like a cousin of Christopher Columbus. That certain cousin stayed here one night before the famous voyage. His name was Leonardo Vargas, and the original owner of this castle was a noble that personally served Queen Isabella. He fell in love with Senor Vargas and wanted to help him with a request he had to fulfill. Your twin looks just like Leonardo Vargas, so I assumed there was a blood lineage between all of you."

"That is so cool! I wished I knew more about this Leonardo guy!" Feliciano got excited.

"There's a portrait, in the current owner of this castle's, private study. I will definitely ask him to show you it. I truly believe he is your ancestor!"

"Ah, si, si, please!" Feliciano nodded.

The sun has started to go down, and near a fountain in the middle of the streets of Madrid, sat two men waiting for someone to find them.

"Wanna play go fish, Lovi?" Antonio asked holding up a deck of cards.

"No."

"How about old maid?"

"No."

"Hm. How about easy eights?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO!"

"Si, si, okay. Just it's dull waiting for Feli ."

"Who's fault is that?!" Lovino sighed, "How could he not tell us where he was going?"

Antonio pondered the question, Feliciano did say he wanted gelato and will be right back. That was over four hours ago, where could he ran off to?

"Lovi, I think Feli was kidnapped?" Antonio faced his friend. Lovino jumped up from shock of Antonio's seriousness. "Kidnapped?!"

"Si, why else hasn't he return?"

"Now that you mention it, he is a famous artist known world wide. He has an exhibit opening tonight at the 'Paseo del Prado' that is worth millions of dollars back home. You kidnap him, you have a great ransom for him as a hostage! We need to call the policia, as soon as possible."

"Vhat are you guys doing here?" A familiar german accent came from behind them.

"Ludwig..?" Antonio asked, "Hola, mi amigo!"

"POTATO BASTARD?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Lovino shouted. A group of bystanders watched the Italian shout.

"Calm down, I am here for to see Feliciano's exhibit tonight. I vas invited by email."

"YOU HAVE HIS EMAIL?! STALKER!" Lovino pointed.

"Nein. I am here as a friend viewing another friend's artvork. I do fancy a good art exhibit."

"YOU MEAN YOU FANCY MY BROTHER, YOU BASTARD!"

"Please stop shouting, fratello. You are attracting strangers." Feliciano responded from the other side of the group with a stretch limousine.

"Ah! There he is! We were very worried about you, Feli. Thought you were kidnapped by some sick greedy people wanting a ransom." Antonio waved and laughed.

"YOU THOUGHT THAT!" Lovino shouted at Antonio's carefree laid back grin.

"Please stop yelling." Ludwig sighed.

"How did you get us to stay at a lovely Renaissance castle?" Antonio adored the interior and the exterior. "I always wanted to live in a castle and be treated like a king!"

"No, your majesty. That idea suck balls!" Lovino remarked with a giggle from Antonio.

"That nice museum director at the 'Paseo del Prado' recommended it. He also said the current family that live here are descended to a man who fell in love with the cousin of Christopher Columbus." Feliciano smiled.

"Boring. So, why are letting us stay here?" Lovino asked.

"Because of you, fratello. They say you look like their ancestor's lover." Lovino shook.

"DISGUSTING!" Antonio chuckled. Feliciano tried to calm Lovino down.

"I meant you just look like him is all. Isn't it romantic though." Feliciano blushed.

"If his lover was a woman, and if I was too."

"I still believe it's romantic!~" Feliciano smiled.

"Well, I think it is romantic too!" Antonio laughed.

"Yeah..okay." Lovino mumbled blushing.

Author's Note:

First off, sorry about the long break. I had writer's block and lack of computer for a long time.

This story was supposed to be about the expedition to the America's (by mistake) of Christopher Columbus. However, since Columbus day may be banned or replaced pretty soon, I didn't continue the voyage part of the story. This chapter reflected on the past lives of Antonio and Lovino, as Miguel and Leonardo. Miguel never confessed his love to Leo, but he still dedicated his life to travel with him.

Secondly, there will be more updates pretty soon. Since I didn't have a computer, I still updated the story under notes on my phone. Next chapter, is HongIce. Any mistakes or that I need to correct anything, please let me know. Thank you.

Special Terms:

Napoli (Italian)- which means Naples in Italian, is a town in Southern Italy (My bloodline). Also, the original round style pizza, we all know and love was invented in Naples.

Nonno (Italian)- which means Grandfather in Italian.

Fratello (Italian)- which means Brother in Italian.

Marukaite Chikyuu (Japanese)- If you are a fan of Hetalia, I will not state the obvious translation here.

Gelato (English)- As an Italian American, Gelato and Gelati, is technically the same word. Just one is the American version of the word, and the other is the Italian. Gelato is the much tastier version of Ice cream technically, it's sweeter and melts faster. It is popular as fruit flavors, but could also be enjoyable with regular ice cream flavors.

Paseo del Prado (Spanish)- I literally googled this, it may be incorrect but oh well. It's an art museum in Madrid, Spain.

Policia (Spanish)- Police.

-HetalianPrincess92


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Time.

(Beijing, China. 1931- 1935?)

Luke walked around the confusing and over crowding streets in Beijing. A few months earlier, the Icelandic archaeologist had a mysterious letter written to him by a young man named, Wang Cho. As the letter mentions, he is a descendant who is trying to find his ancestor's lost tomb. An unknown Chinese emperor, that died in the mid-nineteenth century. It was an odd request, but he insisted as being his nephew's descendant, it was important to him to know more information about his ancestry line. The amount in payment was actually reasonable, it was the eerie suspicion about this man and this unknown emperor that made him feel uneasy. His older brother, Adam, told him he should take the business.

In the middle of a busy street, there was a small curtain about a tiny shop door reading "Jewelry Shop" in Chinese characters. Luke entered inside to see a young man in his late teens or early twenties, look up with no emotion on his face.

Unfortunately, Luke didn't know mandarin, or fluent Chinese. "English?" The boy asked with Luke nodding in shock. Did he sense I was confused on how to introduce myself? "Ah. That's okay. My name is Cho, I'm the descendant of Emperor Wang Tao. You are Luke Steilsson, correct?" Luke nodded.

"Why did you reach out to me? There are other archaeologists out there that have studied Chinese history."

Cho sighed, "We are in the middle of chaos here. We had recent wars, here in China, starting with the opium war, then the Sino-Japanese war, and currently rumors of another world war arising. Our time has been occupied with grieving, rebuilding, and modernizing ourselves and our military. We have no time for archaeology, but I am fascinated by it. There is something I want to return to the emperor as an offering of peace from my family and I. I want you to help me locate his lost legendary tomb, after all you did find some unknown lost legends yourself."

"If you're hinting the excavation of archaeologist Howard Carter, I was nothing but a minor apprentice. This is a complete different subject than a boy king of ancient Egypt! There are still emperors of China today!" Luke insisted.

"That's not exactly true, Mr. Steilsson. I have a key to unlock one major obstacle of finding the lost tomb of Emperor Wang Tao," Cho pulled out a ring and handed it to Luke. It was an exquisite oriental oval shaped gold band with an oval shaped solid jaded stone. Underneath the band, inscribed in Chinese characters, 'Wang Tao,' and 'Wang Xiang,' Cho continued, "I have found the Empress's wedding band, in a certain spot."

"From what I have researched, the only emperor from that era was your ancestor, Wang Min. Are you sure about this other emperor?" Luke asked placing a leather journal onto Cho's lap.

Cho sighed as he continued to glance at the train's window. "Yes. I've told you already, my ancestor has erased any royal seal or document that mentions Emperor Wang Tao and Wang Xiang. Doing research on any archaeological evidence is pointless in this case."

"How am I supposed to find a lost emperor's tomb, if there isn't any evidence of him ever existing?!" Luke was frustrated.

"Calm down. Trust me, you'll find it and make history over this discovery. Just be patient." Cho started to massage the Icelandic man's sore stressed shoulders. The Chinese man had an incredible arousing aroma about him. "Relax. Trust me, and relax. You will be the next Howard Carter in no time. I have absolute faith in you."

While enjoying the massage, Luke notices the wedding band of the empress around Cho's ring finger. "Could I take a look at the empress's wedding ring?"

Cho hesitated at first, but slowly pulled the ring off his delicate finger, handing it over to Luke. Truly an exquisite ring! "I envy the empress for wearing a beautiful ring like this." Luke said amazed at its graceful features.

"The poor empress didn't get the chance." Cho sounded emotional.

"Really? Why not?"

"The emperor was killed on the day of their wedding. They didn't even get a chance to speak their vows."

"Adam?" Luke looked concerned over his older brother. Adam's eyes never left Cho and his ring finger that had his ancestor's wedding band on.

"Something is strange about that boy." The Norwegian mumbled.

"How so?" Luke questioned. He seemed to enjoy being around Cho a lot, their relationship is strictly professional, despite that Luke would of wanted more than that.

"His aura, is quite odd. His eyes are always on that ring. Besides that, there's an energetic red string dropping down to the floor. I've heard of this before, first time seeing it in real life. The legendary red string of fate is around that ring finger, but it's broken, not connected to anything, but it is alive. The aura around his finger and the present red string is attached to the band, and is throbbing and pulsing like a heart beat. I believe it has to do with the original owner to that ring."

Luke rolled his eyes, "you could see his red string of fate? Just like how you could communicate with trolls and garden gnomes, right?" He sighed sarcastically.

"Yes, I can see and speak to them too! I'm serious, that's the legendary string that connects one to their destined soulmate!"

Luke chuckled, "So, you believe his soulmate is the original owner to the ring? His ancestor, the Empress Wang Xiang? She's dead and his ancestor!"

"No. I mean, he is in love with whoever that ring symbolizes. The broken red string indicates his soulmate is deceased, and his aura and red string is pulsing because that ring belongs to him, not his ancestor! Plus it also means, whoever that ring symbolizes, either gave him the ring personally or he was going to give it to them personally."

"He told me more than once, that ring belonged to the empress! That it is her wedding band to the emperor, but he died before the wedding ceremony."

"Did he even in fact mention that the empress was female?"

Luke turned in surprise, "what on earth are you saying? There's no such thing of a male empress!"

"Not exactly, but some kings, emperors, rulers, in the ancient and even the modern world had male consorts. Even some Kings were known to have male minor wives, with the exception that the main wife had to be female in order to give birth to an heir. Cho's veins seem to be special alright. He seems to have the aura of a past life circling around him. Which would explain why the ring and his red string are attach to one another. However, could he be the Empress Wang Xiang? That would truly explain why the ring is important to him and his red string."

"I don't believe you."

"You always say that.." Adam sighed.

"I was digging the area where you found the ring, and look!" Luke pointed to the ground, "there's a royal seal of an emperor!"

The look of excitement and happiness was placed on Cho's usual emotionless face. 'I have finally found you, my beloved. We are finally going to be together again!' Cho quickly turned to face Luke, "Dig! Now! Right now!" Luke confused, "I have to get approval from your government first."

"Screw that! I am asking you to finish your job! I need to see his body!"

"Who's body?" Adam replied from behind Cho, "Your red string and aura is in a exciting heart throbbing mood. Are you happy to see him again? How long has it been, your Majesty?"

"Adam, stop with this nonsense! Cho isn't the Empress Wang Xiang!"

"...How did you know that?..."

"What? Cho?!" Emil stopped to see rage and sudden emotion gracing Cho's face.

"I am Prince Wang Xiang and the bride of Emperor Wang Tao. Now get out of my way, and free my husband!"

"I...don't...I don't understand!" Emil replied.

"He really is the empress, he used you to locate the tomb that holds his and the emperor's bodies. It seems if you open the tomb, he could risen Tao from the dead so they could become immortal together. At the moment he's just a reincarnated mortal that cannot break this red string curse."

"A curse?"

"Why else is he so eager? I did my research from sensing his aura. He's been waiting a long time for this moment. No matter what, don't give in to his demands!"

"Shut up, and dig!"

"Tell me why?! Why couldn't you tell me that is what you wanted?" Luke started to cry.

"Because, my husband was cursed. So am I for loving him. His incredible beauty was a blessing and a curse, and whoever falls in love with him are doomed to suffer the same pain in each of their rebirths. The pain of needing him, wanting him, loving him, protecting him, and to be the only one who could have him! I'm not going to lose this time! Now, dig!"

"No!" Adam yelled.

"DIG!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't." Luke started to tear.

"YOU'RE USELESS IF YOU DON'T DIG!"

"I WILL NOT!" Luke yelled. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU USED ME LIKE A PAWN TO BE WITH ANOTHER PERSON WHILE I'M HERE IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"You will never be as perfect as he was!"

"I may never be, but how long do you think you could repeat this cycle?!"

"For as long as our fate of being lovers could finally be reached. I've waited far too long to hold my beloved. I won't allow us to be divided much more!"

Emil stopped, and watched the man Cho fall to his knees sobbing. Why? Why was this whole thing so important to him?

"Could you please calmly explain to me, what happened?" Emil wanted to help Cho, but he needed to know why this had to be secret kept from him.

"Well, you see..."

(Cho's first life)

In the bed chamber of Emperor Wang Tao, lies a sobbing bride on the bed. Xiang was told by Oliver Kirkland, his soulmate was dead. The pain was throbbing inside of him, as his tears made wet marks all over the sheets.

A knock hit the door of the bed chamber, it was the royal adviser, Min. He opened the door a little, to see Xiang crying his heart out. "Excuse my rudeness, but Xiang, Mr. Kirkland has returned with Mr. Braginsky in chains." Xiang nodded wiping his tears and following his older brother to the main room of the palace.

There he saw a man of guilt chained around his wrists. The Russian was a guest appointed by the emperor, and was the emperor's lover behind Xiang's back. Oliver stood in front of Sergei smiling, knowing he wasn't going to be arrested from the illegal abductions of young Chinese girls for wealthy European men, he had Xiang's promise after all.

"See! I caught the man responsible for your soulmate's death! In fact, he was on a ship back towards here cradling the emperor's corpse." Everyone was stunned. Princess Mei covered her mouth in disgust. Min kept a poker face, in events of his older brother being deceased, the throne would pass down to him, especially since Tao did not have any offspring. Unless, Xiang was smart enough to challenge him for the throne. Being a half blooded prince, he could definitely claim that he was royal blooded and deserve to claim his late husband's throne. However, Xiang was still thinking like a wife to the emperor, not a successor.

"It's not like that, I swear! He was attacked on the ship-" Sergei was silenced. Xiang removed his dagger that he always had strapped underneath his cheongsam, and stabbed Sergei in his abdomen. Sergei quickly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Xiang didn't want to hear another word, he took the role from bride to protector quickly. He was twelve years old when he became the protector of the Emperor after all.

"You know, that was a very harsh punishment." Mei, Xiang's older sister, said outside his chamber that night. Xiang wasn't listening, in his heart it beated rapidly for Tao. "I know you are in pain, but I know that big brother would of wanted you to move on, and marry Jia. Continue his legacy and all."

"No."

"Xiang, listen to me-"

"I said no!" Xiang snapped. "I want to love him, only him. Mr. Kirkland taught me a spell. A spell to finally reunite our love and strengthen the red string of fate." He smiled a sad smile.

"You know not to mess with fate! Are you trying to open a bad omen?" Mei shouted. He lost it, he finally lost it.

"I already worked the spell earlier today. Killing Sergei was just an act to start it. My competition for Tao is gone, it's just me now." He chuckled. He really was obsessed.

Mei stared at him like he was possessed by a spirit, he was laughing about killing a man and chanting spells. "What exactly is this spell, gege?"

"A reincarnation spell. It will reincarnate Tao and I until we meet again. Once we meet, our love will be mutual. No one will ever steal him away for me ever again!" He started to laugh with tears streaming down his face.

"What about Sergei? You said killing him started the spell?"

"Shi, I did say that. I chanted the spell a lot earlier before Sergei was caught and arrested. Mr. Kirkland said, for the spell to finally begin, I needed to eliminate my competition. Which I did. The funeral for my beloved is tomorrow, and I, his lao po will accompany my lao gong to the afterlife. Until we meet again, i'll have my happy wedding and my eternal marriage."

Mei was terrified, "I feel sorry for you, little brother. That spell must be a curse."

A curse to reincarnate a bunch of times to wait to find his beloved husband. Xiang didn't know at first, but he knows it now.

"You really have waited this long to see him again?" Luke asked after hearing the whole story. Adam felt that the story was true and Cho really wanted to his long lost beloved and break the spell. They all were sitting on the cold icy ground, about twenty feet away from the tomb.

"I thought if I could find the tomb, I could rush the reunion faster. My sister, Mei was a wise woman, she practically raised me before I met Tao. I would never admit that to her though. That she was right and I was a fool in love. I just wanted to at least hold him close, that is all was wanting these last few years."

"If you knew where the tomb was all this long, why didn't you dig it up yourself?" Luke asked.

"Trust me, I tried. It seems fate won't allow myself to enter. I doomed myself after all. When I get close, I can no longer breathe. That's why i'm back here in a safe distance. If I get closer I stop breathing, and it hurts a lot being deprived from oxygen. This was my punishment after all, I chanted a black magic spell and here I am waiting eternity for my prince charming to save me. I played with fate and all I can do is wait."

"So, technically you hired Luke to dig him up because you can't step within a few feet to do it yourself? What were you going to do when we opened the tomb and we located the burial chamber?" Adam asked.

"That is a good question, I guess I didn't plan for you two to not bring the emperor's remains out here. Honestly, I don't know."

"Cho, I mean your majesty..."

"Xiang will do just fine."

"Right, Xiang. How does this story end?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you commit suicide or what happened?"

"Traditionally, when the emperor dies, all his wives, concubines, and closest servants are killed and buried with the emperor for eternity. Just because I wasn't technically his wife, I was going to be. I refused for any hussy trying to beat me as his tomb-mate, so I honorably killed myself."

"Of course you did." Adam sighed. "Now what?"

"I guess we have a tomb to open. Shall we continue?" Luke replied standing up.

"You would still help me?" Cho asked confused.

"Of course. No one deserves to spend eternity alone. Because you still love him and you need him to help you be free, correct?" Luke said helping Cho to stand up.

"That's correct. Xie-Xie, Mr. Steilsson." Cho smiled grasping Luke's hand.

Cho waited for Luke and Adam to return to him. He was getting all excited and also concerned. They both returned but with a sympathy type of look on their faces.

"Xiang, I don't know how to tell you this. That tomb doesn't belong to you or Emperor Tao." Luke said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"The inscription says it's the tomb of Emperor Wang Min and his beloved wife, Empress Wang Mei. Even minor wives of the emperor was buried with them. My apologies, Xiang."

"Sister and brother? They were buried here?" Xiang dropped to his knees. He was so sure that the royal tomb belonged to him and Tao.

"Do not worry. I promised you I will find that tomb, didn't I? I will find that tomb and bring you and Tao together again. I never break a promise." Luke smiled.

"Thank you, so much." Cho believed him. Most of all he trusted him.

The search lasted over twenty years, and there were still no traces of that tomb. When Luke finally died, he was buried in China. Cho died shortly from lung cancer, and his biological brother in that life, married and had a son that became an archaeologist.

That son was named Wang Yue, who had four children. His oldest son moved to America with his mother and his daughter. His second oldest son, stayed in China and eventually became an archaeologist too. He just discovered the long lost tomb of his ancestor's Emperor Wang Tao and his bride Wang Xiang. His fourth child, was born from an unknown mistress, and was put up for adoption as a young infant. That child was later adopted from an orphanage in Hong Kong, by a British family living in America.

It's funny how life changes, and Wang Xiang has been reincarnated again, as Leon Kirkland.

Author's Note: This was a HongIce Chapter, the ancestors of Leon and Emil have met before.

Luke and Emil have the same personality where they care for Cho/ Leon and want to help them be with their love. Even though, Luke couldn't keep his promise, he still keeps his promise to help Cho in their second life together, as Emil and Leon. This chapter summarizes a few things that need to be more imaginative than historical.

First off, there was incest marriages in ancient cultures, not sure on ancient China. I don't know the timeline when those traditional marriages ended.

Secondly, the famous Emperor burial traditions of killing the wives, lovers, concubines, and servants being buried with the emperor is true. They even had the funeral directors and builders executed so no one could locate the tomb and grave rob.

The last thing I love to point out, is how Cho is related to Yao and his family. Also more proof that Leon is related to Yao, Empress Wang Xiang, and Wang Cho.

Okay, terms to know:

Shi (Chinese)- Yes.

Gege (Chinese/ Mandarin)- brother.

Lao Po (Mandarin)- Wife.

Lao Gong (Mandarin)- Husband.

Xie-Xie (Chinese)- Thank You.

There were originally song lyrics in my previous chapters, but I was informed to remove them. I have read songfics in the past on here, but it seems that those authors will be targeted as well pretty soon. There is a Chinese folk song, that was popular in Japanese. The lyrics in this story was originally posted in here as the Japanese version. I only know the Japanese version. The lyrics were perfect to describe the scene, but I was told to remove them. If you were curious, please do look up the English lyrics to the song mentioned below.

Song: Tsumugi Uta

Artist: Hetaloid

-HetalianPrincess92


End file.
